buglepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Autism
Autism is a form of ancient power that warriors have used troughout the ages in order to achieve greatness in battle, entering a trance at the smell of normie blood, allowing them to release all their energy they have saved up after years of being triggered and energy they've absobred trough the medium of Dank Memes. This relentless power comes at the price though, in order to be berserking warriors of uninmaginable strenght, they must steel their minds trough regular watching of mongolian cartoons known as Animu, and steeling their bodies by daily practice with their katana (the most powerful weapon on earth, invented in the ancient supercivilization of the Japanese Empire). The memes they use to gain power are usualy gained trough mediums such as FurAffinity or le 4chins (former name 3chins untill McDick nuked it with the le big maccke filled with Ebolaids). Autism True power Autism is a form of ancient power that warriors have used troughout the ages in order to achieve greatness in battle, entering a trance at the smell of normie blood, allowing them to release all their energy they have saved up after years of being triggered and energy they've absobred trough the medium of Dank Memes. This relentless power comes at the price though, in order to be berserking warriors of uninmaginable strenght, they must steel their minds trough regular watching of mongolian cartoons known as Animu, and steeling their bodies by daily practice with their katana (the most powerful weapon on earth, invented in the ancient supercivilization of the Japanese Empire). The memes they use to gain power are usualy gained trough mediums such as FurAffinity or le 4chins (former name 3chins untill McDick nuked it with the le big maccke filled with Ebolaids). ]] Managing Autism Autism only affects those with true aryan bloodlines, and such, people with this gift tend to be drawn towards eachother, forming small packs of 4 to 8 people, since too many gathered at one place can cause an overdose of autism due to the magnifying effect, however, there are gatherings of autism that allow autists to be in public without fear of their powers being triggered by the bloodlust. Places like these include Weebcons, LAN parties, the entire countries of Finland and Japan, and classes at school wich give the autists accessability to computers. Life Autists are usually mature by the age of 11 and dont develop further untill they've evolved at the age of 30, when they rank up to the honorary title of Wizard. These 19 years are mostly used to gain powers by watching anime, collecting katanas, and playing the combat and survival simulatur used by the special forces called Minecraft. Dangers Powerful Autism that has been allowed to grow unrestrained over years may give off a dangerous effect called Cringe, this is believed to be a passive effect of the berseker in order to ward off Normies and Girls who may try to prevent them for fully exerting themselves when they need to, and who may try to siphon the powers gained from dank memes for evil doings. The Girl creatures may try to hinder our heroes from achieving the honorary title of Wizard by seducing them with their evils, however, most learn at a young age that 3D girls are worthless and that 2D girls are the only ones they can truly love without being used or the fear of being abandoned. The Cringe is accepted in most flocks of autists and is welcomed as a new medium they can share their powers and keep themselves from Snapping.